Chocolate
by Raayy
Summary: Uma tarde normal na instituição. Porém, já iria revelar-se não tão normal assim... MelloxNear.Yaoi.OneShot


Death Note, MelloxNear YAAAAAOOOIII Ò-o Categoria romance (ACHO) e... é one shot o¬o não quero continua-la.  
Enfim. Death note não me pertece, seus personagens não também e bla bla bla. Eu não ganho NADA com isso, só ameaças de morte se eu não parar de escrever. (acredite, eu tenho medo do acumulo de pessoas que estão me ameaçando)  
De qualquer forma, leia e diga o que achou x) se não gosta de Yaoi, pode ler também. Mas não venha com críticas, afinal, EU AVISEI.

* * *

-

-

* * *

Dia normal na instituição. Roger no escritório, crianças brincando, mello arrumando confusão, pois daqui se houve os gritos.

Tudo normal.

E mais uma coisa normal aconteceu.

Enquanto eu montava meus quebra cabeças, ele veio segurando uma barra de chocolate. Eu estava de costas e não o vi, mas tinha certeza que estava segurando uma.

- O que está fazendo near?!

Como ele conseguia fazer perguntas tao estúpidas?

- Montando... - E indiquei o quebra cabeças, mesmo que fosse obvio.

- Isso eu já sabia! - Disse irritado abrindo o chocolate - Só não entendo por que faz isso todo dia! Não cansa?!

- Não...

- Arrhhhg!

Apesar de suas ações serem um tanto repetitivas, eu gostava delas. Significava que ele se importava com o que eu fazia. Ao contrário das outras crianças, que tudo o que fazem é terem pena, mas nunca realmente vem falar comigo.

E por isso eu gostava dele.

E para um dia tão normal, ele fez algo surpreendente.

Sentou-se do meu lado.

Mas eu não demostrei que persebi que ele sentou-se do meu lado. E creio que ele já esperasse por isso.

- Então eu vou ficar aqui até ver você fazer outra coisa! Quero ver o impossivel!

E rompeu a parte de aluminio do seu chocolate.

O olhei discretamente, e graças ele estava com o rosto virado pro outro lado, visivelmente relaxado e preparado pra passar a tarde inteira aqui.

Trincando o chocolate, tinha um grande pedaço entre seus dentes. Nunca comi chocolate, só sentia o cheiro dele por causa de Mello.

Foi quando eu tive a brilhante ideia.

Eu puxei o queixo dele para se virar, e ele me olhou confuso.

E eu o beijei.

Eu nunca havia esperimentado essa sensação antes, na verdade não esperimento muitas emoções, mas eu gostei. Senti o gosto de chocolate do próprio chocolate e na língua dele Mas durou pouco e ele me empurrou querendo romper contato. Eu não queria parar, então eu roubei um triunfo dele.

E quando rompemos contato, ele me olhou furioso, percebera.

E para um dia que já se provara não ser tão normal, ele fez algo totalmente inacreditavel.

Ele me beijou de volta.

E uma guerra de bocas se iniciara, brigando por um pequeno pedaço de chocolate. Não sei se Mello gostara, ou se estava determinado a pegar seu pedaço e "me vencer", mas ele se inclinou para a minha frente e eu quase me deitei, me apoiando com as duas mãos no chão.

Erro. Ele pegou o chocolate de volta, estava preso nos lábios dele, esposto. Agora era um erro dele.

E me olhara de forma esnobe. "Você perdeu" os seus olhos meu diziam. Eu nunca perdi em nada Mello, e essa não vai ser a primeira vez.

Lambi o chocolate para apreciar o sabor, agora entendia por que Mello era tão viciado naquilo. E sem aviso o segurei nos ombros e o beijei novamente.

Parece que enfim, cedera, por que me abraçara. E eu o abracei de volta. Abrimos as bocas e trocamos as línguas. E foi a minha vez de me inclinar sobre ele, mas ele ainda segurava a sua barra de chocolate, e eu segurei seu braço o fazendo largar aquele mero objeto que já não podia entrar na boca dele mesmo. Eu não deixava.

E quando a respiração se fez necessidade primária, que eu o soltei.

E na sua boca havia um pedaço de chocolate, derretido pelo calor do contato, e um sorriso vitorioso. Ele terminou por engolir o chocolate e disse:

- Eu venci.

- Não, eu venci.

- Near, eu sei que para um boneco de porcelana isolado, você não está acostumado com contato e está atordoado. Mas EU fiquei com o chocolate.

- Mello, o chocolate era uma distração. Eu queria um beijo seu, e consegui.

E num pulo ele se levantou, o rosto ganhando um adoravel tom vermelho. - QUÊ?!

E ouvimos a voz de Roger.

- Mello? O que faz no quarto de Near?

Olhando para a porta e irritado, acabou por sair dela batendo-a e sem dar atenção a Roger.

E eu, peguei a barra de chocolate esquecida e mordi, apreciando o sabor que eu não conhecia e comecei a adora-lo, com um sorriso raro, de vitória.

* * *

-

-

* * *

Near ownou o Mello xD Mas enfim, eu me baseei numa imagem para fazer essa fic... acho que se vocês tentarem achar essa imagem no google acham o¬o' eu talvez eu poste algum dia no meu fotolog, cujo link eu vou por no meu profile uu'  
E uma espécie de presente pra maiga, pois ela que me incentivou a passar pro PC xD (fic tava perdida e eu com preguiça)  
Any way, clique no botãozinho simpático azul no final da tela (ééé, o que tem escrito "go"), escreva o que achou, e seja feliz \o/


End file.
